The present invention relates to therapeutic, anti-decubitus, lateral rotation mattresses for the relief of pressure sores and the rehabilitation of tissues of bed-ridden patients.
A disadvantage of conventional mattresses lies in the fact that after relatively short periods of time, the patient becomes subject to bed sores and tissue degradation. This is particularly a problem when the patient cannot or may not, even for a short time, exercise. Local massage is a palliative measure and not really economical or effective with long term patients.
An attempt to overcome this problem had been to provide a pneumatic air mattress. A later attempt had been to provide a mattress by which the patient may be caused to turn periodically and thereby relieve stress on the body. One such mattress is shown in the European Patent Disclosure EU-AZ-83 104582 to Dr. Helmut Volkner which provided two non-communicating, laterally neighboring halves, each consisting of a number of communicating air chambers, running transversely to the longitudinal axis of the mattress, and which are inflated in sequential intervals by means of a conduit system connected to a set of air pumps.
Some patients require mattresses which extend the entire length of their bodies, while in other cases, the turning movement of the patient should be restricted to certain regions, for example, the region of the seat. It is sometimes also necessary to except or exempt a certain region of the patient's body from the lifting pressure exerted by the mattress air chambers. The prior mattress was not adapted to fully provide for these needs.
Another problem with the known devices is that the frequency of inflation and deflation of the chambers, together with the lack of patient body movement is often not sufficient to prevent skin breakdown.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide an improved therapeutic air mattress which overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art mattresses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved therapeutic air mattress which has great flexibility in adapting to individual needs.
These objects, together with other objects and advantages, are set forth in the following disclosure of the present invention.